


Preparations

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, During Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, Professor!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped, Voldemort is returning. The world is going to hell quite fast and you're afraid. But of course as a professor you can't let your students know this. Snape might actually have some good words of wisdom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Preparations

You knew what was going to happen. You knew what was coming if Sirius Black escaped and it wasn’t good. No, what was coming was a manifestation of your darkest fears. Sirius Black hadn’t been a friend of yours during your years at Hogwarts, but he hadn’t been an enemy either. Having heard enough about him from everyone else you didn’t believe that he had been the traitor, that he had been falsely arrested and falsely sent to Azkaban.

But now you were a professor, you couldn’t show any sign of fear. It was your responsibility to remain strong for the students instead of show any type of weakness. Difficult as it was you assumed you had succeeded. No one had made any mention of any change they noticed, no one had asked if you were doing alright. Students were your first priority. 

Classes stayed the same with the added element of teaching the students techniques for self defense. The dementors had done nothing to ease the students minds, let alone your own. The year seemed to be increasingly dangerous as evidenced by the Hippogriff attack and then the Fat Lady going missing. She had been found in another painting of course, alerting everyone to the fact that Sirius Black had somehow made his way into the castle.

The night that you were informed became hell, it became nerve-wracking and you couldn’t sleep. Everything kept coming back to the fact that Voldemort really was going to return. Sirius Black wouldn’t escape prison for any reason other than to protect Harry. If he was in the castle, then that meant things were probably worse than you had feared. Tossing and turning and willing yourself to sleep wasn’t doing anything. Deciding to do the complete opposite of what was deemed safe you wandered the halls of Hogwarts.

Having figured that you would be the only one up late at night you were startled when you saw Severus wandering the halls. He claimed he was keeping watch for Sirius Black but you felt it was for another reason. You didn’t bother asking. No, you were to busy leaning against the wall catching your breath and trying not to cry.

“I’m scared” you whispered, not really expecting a response.

“We all are”

Lifting your head to look him in the eye you could tell he wasn’t lying. He was just as scared as you were, although you didn’t know why at the time.

“What do we do Severus? How can we be strong when we know what’s coming? We’ve seen what happened before, I’m not ready for it to happen again”

Taking your hand and helping you to stable yourself he spoke firmly, as if he knew a real answer. As if there was a true way to stop Voldemort from coming.

“We go forward, and we teach them how to be prepared. Maybe by doing that we’ll be prepared this time too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on tumblr (locke-writes)


End file.
